Guild Wars 2: Beneath The Heart
by reitakoyaki
Summary: While Pact troops are mustering to fend off the awakened Elder Dragons, the human kingdom of Kryta faces civil unrest over a changing political landscape. Exiled and running for her life, Reina Takayama embarks on a journey to discover her past of Canthan heritage and along the way, meets a band of heroes, who might coincidentally be the salvation of Tyria. Yet, a new force arrives
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sky rumbled and threw a bolt of lightning, its arrow piercing the unnerving darkness.

It wasn't unusual for this time of the year, but somehow the air carried the eerie aura of death.

Her hands trembled and clutched tighter around her sword hilt. Just a little further and she could have cleared the dreadful foliage and swamp stench of Lychcroft Mere.

But of course, nothing was that easy despite her carefully maintained stealth magic. There, on all four sides were moaning, shambling figures of the Risen, undead beings of the accursed Elder Dragon, Zhaitan.

It was unknown why exactly these massive beasts arose. However, their destruction and corruption of life and land could not be ignored. Having driven an entire race of dwarves to extinction and many mighty nations losing their homelands, even long years of hatred must be set aside lest the world be destroyed.

In war, death and battle is not uncommon, but turning corpses into the enemy takes its toll on the morale of Tyria's last desperate stands.

Reina had been far too studious to understand the ways of combat but she had no choice when her own godfather exiled her from Divinity's Reach. Despite her claims to her innocence, the final death of her sister was too traumatic for the Takayama noble family ultimately bound by honor and tradition. Someone had put the entire blame on the family's death on her shoulders, being the only one still alive. Sometimes, she yearned to join her family. But hadn't her father taught her to live the fullest no matter what happens?

Lychcroft Mere was the last place she wanted to be. But yet it was the only safe area in Kryta from the Seraph, now hunting for her head. The powers in Divinity's Reach were determined to finish off her royal bloodline. Certainly, enemies of her father were in positions of authority.

The Risen kept the Seraph away, and there was a Sylvari camp establishment where her one trusted friend was. Two months ago, she received the reply by mail, that she would be protected here until they sent a messenger towards Lion's Arch.

She had to keep going.

She gritted her teeth and tried to lift her legs from the thick bog. There was absolutely no footing here for her to make a stand. She would need higher ground.

But she hadn't much time. The dark figures almost unseen in the darkness of night were too quick, born aloft by some strange speed. She had a feeling she might meet her demise here.

The first of the swarm threw themselves and all of their rotting limbs at her.

She couldn't help but squeal and stumble back, right into the arms of another Risen.

Ducking desperately beneath flailing arms, her sword blazed purple and caught the dead man behind her across the middle, throwing it back into a tree - a sickening thud.

She immediately made a beeline in that direction - it was the only opening she had left.

The man splattered across the tree was already getting to its decaying feet.

Quick, she urged herself, you can't die here. She willed her feet to move faster but suddenly something was keeping it in place. To her horror, wet tendrils had snuck up and wrapped around her ankles.

What kind of wretched trick was that! Her mind faltered to think of a spell that would save her.

This was no study room, and she had no textbooks. Nor time to recite incantations.

Oh Dwayna, save me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She heard a scream that could only be her own, feeble in the thick and stifling marsh air. Nothing could describe the terror that crept up in her throat as the Risen came upon her. Snarls and hungry voices, smell of damp rotting flesh. It was too late; she couldn't do a thing, caught like a deer in the headlights.

Soon they would tear her apart.

She'd rather turn her own sword around, than to be turned into a Risen.

But there was a brilliant flash of white light just then.

Something so bright, the entire forest seemed to light up, blinding her for several seconds. She blinked, her heart pounding. Even with her partial lack of sight, she could make out a swing of a mighty hammer and crumpled bodies whistling through the air. What the?

A hand grabbed her own and she let out a yelp of surprise. Risen?

But it was a strong, warm hand, with a steady aura of comfort.

"Come on!"

With a simple tug she was loosened from the ensnaring vines and stumbled in the direction she was pulled.

* * *

After what seemed like seconds, she found herself hands on her knees, catching her breath under the canopies of an abandoned Sylvari tree-house as she liked to call it.

Although she couldn't quite comprehend how she made it out alive, a new crisis bestowed upon her face as she found herself flustered and beet red. At her stupidity and incompetence or the now visible features of her handsome savior she couldn't tell.

Oddly, it was not a Sylvari who had rescued her. If it had been, she would have to wonder what a Sylvari's hand would feel like. Cold and wet like leaves? In Divinity's Reach, so sheltered with the courts of the palace grounds, she never had a chance to interact with real Sylvari. Of course, neither a Charr.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She nearly choked in embarrassment.

"Yes," She managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

There was a chuckle and she looked up warily at the warhammer wielding human, who was a full head taller than her. He could easily overpower her if he was working with the Seraph.

"Sorry, but you really don't seem so okay."

"Oh..." Reina grew more flustered. "I guess I'm... a little shaken up."

"This place is dangerous to anyone; I'm just glad I wasn't too late."

She remained silent. She knew she had been ignorant and foolish.

"Where are you heading?"

That question caught her off guard. Where was she heading? This guardian boasted an aura of peace but she couldn't trust someone she had just met.

"Just visiting a friend." She lied.

A lie too obvious it seemed. He tilted his head and smiled. "All the way here by yourself?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Well, miss, you are now under the custody of the Seraph."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

From the shadows, forms took shape and stepped into the dim glow. There were easily twelve of them.

She couldn't escape even if she tried with her limited combat experience.

It was literally out of the frying pan, into the fire.

"Just great, thanks for saving me." She shot a glare at her savior now turned enemy.

His once warm and comforting hands grabbed hers coldly and roughly, tightening a single silver enchanted band around her wrists.

She tried to blink back her tears. Everything she had been fighting for, walking for days and nights, covered in bruises, muck and dirt, facing countless horrors she had never seen before. She didn't even have time to accept her family's deaths. All the hope and courage she had gathered to live on... it was all gone now.

She would be trialled and executed by her own people. The same people who she grew up with. The same people who had taken care of her. The same people she always trusted.

"Lieutenant." One of the figures saluted. It was a green hand, encased by leaves. Sylvari?

The Sylvari were aiding the Seraph?

"I'll take it from here." Her captor nodded and grabbed her arm, forcing her forward.

She stumbled and nearly fell but the force of his hand kept her moving.

Her hood fell over her eyes and she made no motion to shrug it back. It was all she could do to hide the tears streaming down her cheek.

* * *

Reina felt the thick air lift and give way to the crisper cooler midsummer evening breeze, even before she could see where she was. In her blurred vision, hood down low, she could make out the steadily climbing slope under her boots, and the tall long grass on her skin.

"Lieutenant, we will be taking our leave now." Said a voice with a heavy outlandish accent. A Sylvari woman. Reina wondered where her friend was.

"Thank you, warden. The Seraph Guard appreciates the favour."

There was a brief exchange of farewell silence before the rustling of leaves and swish of cloaks told her the Sylvari wardens had slipped away.

The Seraph now just four of them continued on, drawn blades at her back.

With just four, she could possibly slip away. But she did not know what their skill was like. Nor did it seem like there was still an ounce of fight left in her heart.

instead, her mind was completely blank; the fatigue from the past few days had finally flooded in and taken its toll. She could swear she was in a dream - a nightmare - something that would surely pass with the coming morning light. It was only two weeks ago when her sister had disappeared, six days ago when the Seraph had warranted for her capture and it had yet to settle in on her mind.

Shock, perhaps. Disbelief? Things had happened so fast she only felt numb. The tears that poured afresh from her eyes wasn't an unwelcome feeling. At least the pain and sorrow could finally be released.

Raised by her noble well-respected family, flowing with the dignified royal Canthan bloodlines, living on the palace grounds meant a life full of abundance and companionship. She was never alone. There were always friends she would play with, assistants that waited on her, and lords and ladies who doted on her. But she always felt they were different. Nothing could be taken for granted.

Indeed, nothing could be taken for granted. Her world was shattered, piece by piece. She was alone now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They reached the top of a hill quietly before it dropped off vertically leaving little pebbles and loose rocks tumbling down the cliff face. She could feel the wind on her face, gathering speed and caressing her.

She shivered. It was still cold even in the summer as dawn approached. Only her cloak kept her warm, as her usual light armor garments was barely useful in covering her body.

The smell of fresh grass greeted her as the sun in the east slowly awakened, like a lazy fire elemental. She lifted her head just enough to take in the horizon before them and her breath caught from the sight.

The softly lit clouds glowed with a pinkish purple hue at the furthest point in the horizon, at the base of the sky, lifted up by faint shapes of a mountain range. From there, the light scattered and filtered through, blending into dark blue. The sky stretched up and up, a sea vast and mysterious.

Above her head she could make out a remarkable blanket of white dots twinkling and winking at her, millions upon millions of stars. Never had she seen this many before. Divinity's Reach always had a lot of city lights that drowned out the night sky. The only errands she had done outside of the city were well lit by caravan escort torches and road lamps.

From town to town, they would travel but here, she could see the rest of the land. Everything was still dark but the villages glittered with lights, a cluster here and there, like little bonfires. Towards the north, there was the greatest bonfire of all. Shining like a bright beacon, standing tall and mighty, countless spires pointing towards the heavens. Even in this distance, she could make out many details of the city. Divinity's Reach, the very place she had to escape.

Reina for a brief moment thought they were planning to dispose of her right there. An easy job to do, she was merely a defensiveless young girl between them. Then they could bury her body in the river that flowed below them towards the lake.

Even if she were to be escorted back to the city, there was no telling whether centaur patrols would intercept them.

But the guardian broke the storm of her thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said, a voice hush and gentle.

It was starkly different from his authoritative tone from talking to the Sylvari before.

She ignored him and lifted her chin defiantly.

He leaned in closer beside her ear. "Don't worry." He whispered softly.

She shuddered. His voice was too unnerving, speaking right into her heart.

Don't worry? How could she not worry?

He seemed to have read her thoughts as he caught her eye and smiled. Bile immediately rose in her throat and she wanted to slap him for making a fool of her in this situation. But he had already spun his heel-

To swing a giant hammer, sweeping into the remaining three Seraph guards. She gasped in shock. They never even had a chance lift their weapons before their winged helms dented and their bodies crumpled into a heap. After the deed was done, he set the hammer on its head on the ground nonchalantly, as sudden as he had swung it.

Without a word, the lieutenant came behind her and deftly loosened her bindings.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She was speechless and made no attempt to reply. At the sudden turn in events she was clueless as to what to feel. Instead, she flexed her wrists silently, wincing from the pain.

She studied her savior, captor and now traitor to his own unit. How many more identities would he acquire? He stood a head taller than her at almost six feet, broad shouldered and held an air of dignity, his back gracefully straight, as if he could stand and move swiftly with no effort. He wasn't too muscular but enough to assert his authority and strength, with matching short cropped golden hair to prove his solemnity. His expression was soft, calm and composed despite his tough chiseled features that stared back at her.

He smiled again as she looked away to avoid his eyes.

"Lieutenant Nathaniel Arai Hirano, at your service, Your Highness." He tipped his head in a polite bow and crossed a fist over his chest.

For a moment, she stared at him blankly, confused.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His eyes seemed to carry an unexplicable sadness but he said nothing for a while.

The dawn breeze between them was the only sound, but it too held no answers. Instead, it carried the slowly awakening noise of a slumbering farming village beyond the slopes.

"I'm from Cantha as well." Nathaniel said quietly. He stared off into the distance absentmindedly.

She allowed him to continue.

"I've known you for longer than you may think, Reina. Perhaps you weren't told about your place of origin and your bloodline."

She shook her head slowly. "I was never told much."

"Which might be a good thing." He smiled sadly. "We need to get going. The sun is rising."

Just beyond the mountains, the sky had brightened like crimson fire burning shadows of the land into a myriad of rainbow colors and textures. The clouds above too, were dyed with a soft pastel palette, the work of a water-colour painter. Soon, beneath the morning glow, they could make out the slopes of Kessex Hills, rolling gently with the green and yellows of meadows and flowers, up against crystal clear waters of the lake.

Reina couldn't help but stare in amazement of this beauty. Yet, beauty only hid the threat of the krait in the water and the centaur camps here and there to the inexperienced eye. He was right, they had to move quickly.

"You'll help me escape the Seraph and Divinity's Reach?"

"Of course, my lady."

She half blushed half winced at his etiquette.

"Where are we going?"

"Lion's Arch."

* * *

The bustling metropolis was always full of loud voices making racket over wares, swimming in drunkenness or breaking out with hot blooded brawls. Of course, it never helped that the city was rebuilt by pirates on wrecked and sea bogged ships and the central hub of all of Tyria, collecting races of all kinds, down to the little Quaggan and the Skritt. It was a surprise the Dredge hadn't shown up yet.

"Apples! Apples! Apples for sale!"

"Forget apples, you there! You look like you can use a new set of armor!"

"I've got the best wine you can get in all of Tyria. Come try some!"

Under the wavering canopies of stretched blue cloth and wooden frames, merchants had already set up their stalls. It was a battleground of spoken talent and deceit. Who would buy the trick? Who had the best deals? Nobody was excepted from the daily grind. The fast pace and weathered effortless dexterity of experienced people in their specialties was Lion's Arch at day. At night, it would be a different story.

This morning, was no different than any other. Certainly parties of different races congregated and worked together all the time. The hub for commerce and trade was a place where history and feuds were set aside and business came first. The place where those seeking asylum from racial discrimination or seeking sanctuary for illegal dealings gathered. However the Lionguard was a powerful presence, it would take the keenest criminal to operate in Lion's Arch. There was no more inconspicuous criminal than a giant lumbering golem strolling through the middle of town this morning.

Without a doubt, there was a tiny Asura who hurried along side the golem's massive stone frame head held high and lips pursed, as if looking upon the world in scorn.

"Out of the way, out of the way civilians!" The asura's tiny head and oversized bat ears bobbled comically as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Don't you know your finite insignificant existence may be ignorantly hindering the path of greatness and the future of this temporal dimension?!" His pale grey skin and large luminous yellow eyes were typical of the race, who originated from the underground caves deep under Tyria, right along side the Dwarves. But his snarky attitude is a cultural and academic inheritance - starting with an already bloated ego, the greater the accomplishments, the greater the Asuran arrogance.

He shook his head in frustration and followed the golem who steadily wedged a path through the pedestrians. Behind them tailed a woman cursing under her breath at the Asuran.

She was in a full set of plate armor shoulder to toe, with a greatsword on her back glowing with an angry red fire, yet she moved with no effort, lithe and confident. Instead of pushing her way through with metal gauntlets, she stepped between the crowd nimbly.

"Hurry up, human!" The asuran called behind him and the warrior scowled in response but didn't say anything.

The job would be over soon. The days of maniacal asuran experimentation and errands would be over. She would collect the last bit of the contracted payment and catch a nice vacation before the next job. Or so she hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They eventually reached the outskirts of Lion's Arch and as such the busy streets full of merchants and pickpockets grew quiet as shops faded into bars and other hide outs tucked away in upside down makeshift ship-buildings and sketchy island caves. Sea water lapped and pooled up in odd places between cliffs and on the ground that became sandier and sandier.

Soon they reached the beach. The golden sprawling surface glistened with a million fragments, all reflecting the hot rays of the noon sun. Summer in Lion's Arch was always sweltering, as ranges of Lornar's Pass and the Shiverpeaks framed the east and the Kessex Peaks of the west kept the area at the bottom of a valley. Lion's Arch was also a recess, a tiny bay wedged in the corner of the Sea of Sorrows, its own climate self-contained. Even so, the seafaring folk of Lion's Arch were always at work, fishing and trading, the largest harbor port of Tyria.

The asuran and his golem didn't hesitate in their pace, heading past the seaside cafe and taverns, straight for the docks. There were several large ships moored already, each boasted their unique emblems on sails and sides. Usually these emblems were recognizable but to the warrior trudging behind the mad scientist one was peculiar. Never had she seen it before.

Marked with crossed scimitars and a symbol of a wolf's howling head, the crest was silver blue, and it hung faint and weathered on a deep ultramarine sail. She wasn't inexperienced with ships. Having worked as a mercenary for a good number of years, she had traversed most of Tyria embarking on very particular contracts, most of which had been dangerous, but perhaps wondrous she could admit. The emblem was not one she recognized from her wide travels.

"Ahoy!" Called a rumbling hearty voice from that very ship.

The asuran's ears seemed to perk up and his small frame leapt up in excitement.

Even the golem's footsteps grew faster.

"Professor, it is great to see you again!"

"Yes, yes, indeed. How have you fared?" The asuran's voice seemed to be soft now, devoid of his previous cocky banter.

"By the Wolf, better than ever!" The mighty norn stood a good five feet taller than the human mercenary and his voice echoed like some booming mythical god.

"So I trust you have acquired what I requested?"

The norn grinned widely. "Of course, son!" He extended his arms and beckoned onto the deck of the ship.

The asuran nodded curtly and followed him on board with the human warrior in tow.

Aboard the ship, the warrior noticed how the scale of the construction was substantially larger than any standard ship she had sailed on. It was unmistakably a ship made by the great norn, expert carvers of wood and stone. They didn't need to duck under a doorway leading into the belly of the ship.

The sun immediately disappeared and the air became musky and damp. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark interiors and she made out countless shapes of containers and bags full of who knows what.

She noticed the norn eyeing her as if sizing her up.

"So you've got a new lad with ya eh Professor?"

"Ah.." The asuran squinted his eyes with disapproval as if showing his dismay at bringing the warrior along. "I needed some protection of course. Besides, what is a great genius and expeditionary scientist without a bodyguard?"

The warrior snorted in mock disgust. "Liric. Liric Whitecloak. Pleasure to meet you, norn."

The norn chuckled heartily. "That's more like it! Let's get friendly!" His eyes twinkled. "I am the Captain of the Clawbreaker, Jorrik the Frostfist Champion-slayer, Wolfborn Son of Svanir! Behold, I have felled great beasts by my bare hands, and tell mighty tales of war by the bonfire, surely you must have heard of my name, human!"

Liric stared at him blankly trying to take him seriously. She always wondered if having all those titles and affliations were necessary. Surely it must be better to remain unknown and independent. It was the only way she knew. The only way she swore by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She couldn't catch a glimpse of it. The massive norn had his back to her, hunched over a large crate, obscuring her view. The asuran on the other hand, made sure the emotionless golem station stood partially behind the norn, becoming a second wall.

Of course, surely, it was none of her business. Her duty was to prevent the Professor from being killed - his personal bodyguard. Once she was done, she would walk away and never see him again. Yet, her self-righteousness was slowly gaining a foothold. If this was something illegal, she would refuse to be any part of it.

The Professor coughed and spun around, dusting his hands off approvingly.

"Precisely what I needed."

The norn's face swelled into a broad grin.

"Make sure to keep it out of the sun and the magic should hold."

"Yes, yes, certainly though my stature may be small, Norn, my intellect surpasses such mere common sense."

The norn didn't stop smiling.

"If it is disenchanted, I am told it will melt in three days and hatch in seven."

The Professor coughed again and flashed a look pointedly at Liric.

She stared back, bemused and decided to take her leave, ascending into sunlight again on to the deck.

Hatch?

* * *

There was obvious concern written all over his face that she couldn't ignore. Ever since he decided to lend his hand to help a helpless maiden so to speak, she felt even more helpless with his attention.

"I'm alright, Lieutenant." She said, a little irritated.

It was clearly her problem and her situation to deal with. Though she was inexperienced and was grateful of the help, her sense of dignity was slowly nudging into the back of her mind. She had sworn upon her father's grave to live on her own to her full potential, no matter what happened. Upon rescue by her new saviour, she must have recovered her sense of mission

He straightened and pulled away stiffly but she could only stay hunched over, hands on her knees. She felt her stomach churn and a wave of nausea swept over her.

The sun was taking its toil. She was sweating like she had never before until fatigue turned into sickness.

They had been running, almost stumbling for her, for hours without break. But morning had broken and the Krytan summer was not something to be trifled with.

"We can take a break." Nathaniel kept his voice gentle as if he was trying to avoid waking a sleeping child. "You need water and food. There is a small hamlet to the south."

She was about to protest but she glanced at her empty waterskin and thought better of it. She knew it wouldn't get her very far even if she tried to tough out the next stretch.

But she must have looked wary because he continued, "It is unknown to most of the surrounding area, and beyond the Seraph guard patrol routes."

She had no will to argue and simply nodded, staggering to her feet.

She didn't fully trust his words, how could the Seraph not have eyes all over Kryta?

She decided she could only hope her hood and cloak would keep her hidden from the Seraph watch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't without great effort that Reina and her noble escort made their way into the hamlet. The sun was still considerably a deadweight on her shoulders, water or not. She gave up with her hood which, supposed to be woven by a mixture of silk fabric and canvas, should have been cool enough to act as protection from the sun. But sweat was starting to drip down her forehead and she threw her hood back in dismay, her shock of auburn hair released to flutter in the wind. With her hood off, the air was fresh against her skin for the time being. However, she knew she wouldn't last long if her pale skin was exposed under the Krytan sun for longer. She ignored the glance from the Lieutenant who was probably seeing her clearly for the first time. How did he even identify her as the person he had intended to aid? Regardless, she should be grateful for the help. She would need his know-how til she was out of the reach of the Seraph. They trudged on.

Upon arriving at the village after a few minutes however, no doubt, every mystical nerve ending in her body was tingling as if a necromancer had performed an eerie summoning ritual. It became strangely silent. No wind, no birdsong, no hum of machinery, nothing. It was so still and quiet, her ears began to ring. She sucked in her breath and followed warily after the Lieutenant who appeared to be oblivious, glancing this way and that.

As they edged closer, they found themselves pushing along the border of a piece of farmland, tall crops rising like an army of men before their eyes. While there were crops, - corn perhaps - though it is beyond midday, there were no people to toil the lands. Yellow and splashed in muddy browns, crops stood at attention, withering, slowly and solemnly like they had been preparing to die.

Beyond the farm, there were two cliffs that rose up gently on both sides of the hamlet, tucking it away in a natural fortress. She could make out the shapes of little houses and huts installed in the shadows of the hills.

But it was so eerily abandoned one hand came to rest on the hilt of her greatsword. It was just as instinctual to begin doubting her captor-savior. She had just met him. Could she even trust him?

He seemed to notice her wary gaze and with a wry smile, turned to speak.

"This hamlet houses one of the largest silver and iron ore mines in Kryta. For years, this has been a great resource to us. However, also a great deal of heartbreak as it is a strategic position in the human-centaur war. There were constant raids on this location and the mine could be threatened at any time. It became customary to station Seraph guards here, yet, even that wasn't enough. But with things happening now..." He trailed off and pushed through a gate that was in their way. "Seraph Captain Logan Thackeray decided there was a need to relocate troops elsewhere. Instead, Mesmers created an illusionary enchantment to hide the place from view of the centaurs."

"So, this... eerie silence is caused by this illusion." Reina's hand loosened from her sword.

"Yes, that's right. In a sense, we are stepping into a different dimension."

"Different dimension?"

"Indeed. Mesmers typically either create a warp in the space time continuum or alter the perceptive mind of an opponent..."

His words were lost on her. Though she was a Mesmeric caster, she had never been taught the science behind the art. Is that what she has been doing?

"Perhaps one day you will be able to perform such feats as well." He laughed at her bewildered expb/bression, despite her effort to hide it.

Her cheeks grew warm at the mention of her studies. She was incompetent. And she knew it. He didn't have to mention it so bluntly. Moreover, he knew more about her than she thought.

"This way."

He led the way into the courtyard between the houses. Cobblestone, bale and mud bricks. There were small trees here and there, adorned with bright green leaves and little fuchsia flowers. Though the sun filtered through the recesses of the cliffs and trees, most of the area was in muted shadows, plunging colors into washed out greys.

Of course, all was silent.

"Where are the villagers?" She asked her escort.

"They were relocated after a centaur attack before the illusion was cast. They will only return when the Seraph Guard has the resources to station men here. This was only two weeks ago."

"Ah."

She watched as he knocked on a door.

Nothing. No response of course.

"Pardon my intrusion." He said to nobody in particular and pushed his way in. He disappeared into the shadows. Was there really water in this abandoned place?

A few moments later,

"Come in. There's water."

" 'Kay."

Perhaps there was after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks." A faint smile.

She took the canteen he was holding out.

In reply, he merely tipped his head before stepping towards the door again. He was keeping watch, so he said. But she could guess his manners had taken over, deciding it would be awkward to be sitting together inside. She appreciated the breathing space - a nice change from his over concern before. Yet, was a watch needed here? There was absolutely no movement nor sound in this hamlet. It was unlikely for anyone to find them here.

Earlier, they had scrounged through the mud-brick house to find three canteens of lukewarm water and a bag of salted jerky left behind and sealed in an icebox. It seemed as if the inhabitants left in such a hurry, they could not revisit all their belongings. And luckily, because of the illusion, it was untouched. Reina was still unsure how such an illusion worked. Most mesmeric mantras, illusions, manipulations and likewise were tricks on the mind. How the former Seraph could simply know of such science was beyond her. According to what he described, she could assume the enchantment had somehow slipped the area into an envelope, into a "different dimension". What was puzzling, was how they could see it and access it without an issue, yet the centaurs and other animals alike stayed clear. Though, if it were up to her and if it weren't for their need for supplies, she would never have desired to wander into such an unnatural place.

Yet, there must be a way to learn such techniques. There was some arcane structure which selectively allowed access to humans. She decided to keep this in mind and seeing that the guardian was now standing outside, she quickly slipped out a notebook from her robes. Worn and yellowed with age, the leather bound was full of hastily scrawled writing. Today was no different. She pulled out an ink pen and began to scratch onto the paper surface. "Dimensional rift". "Space time continuum". "Warp illusions". "Selective entry". How did he know so much? She needed to ask him in detail later.

She wanted to write more, perhaps even a diary entry to record the past week if given the chance. But it didn't seem like they had much time. They had to move soon. The comfort of the cool damp interior of the house would be short lived.

From what she could see, the inhabitants of the hamlet weren't well-off at all. The small abode was empty and devoid of furnishing or living comfort. There were only mining tools stowed away, cooking pots and utensils, straw for a makeshift bedding and a dusty oil lamp. Without the oil lamp lit, the room was dark, motted browns merged with the shadows, smelling of a dull musk. Though it wasn't pleasant, she would grit her teeth, bite back her tears and stand firm. She was no longer a noble in Divinity's Reach. She was a refugee. A deserter. A wanted criminal. She had no family. No friends. She knew she had to keep that in mind.

"My lady." He stepped back inside, his large shadow blocking the light through the door.

"Please, just call me Reina."

He hesitated. "Alright... Reina." He looked uneasy. But she smiled satisfied, in response. "Are you rested?"

"Yes." She said curtly. She was no longer sweating or out of breath. But she would need to be tougher from now on. She stowed her notebook away once again. "I'm fine now. Let's get going."

"Good. Indeed, we can't stay here for long. The Seraph has eagle patrols all over Kryta. They might have seen us entering this zone."

She got up stiffly and brushed off her robes. Now that they were outside, and as she had taken off her cloak before, she was exposed to the harsh elements and her ivory skin burned like ants had crawled up her arms and were devouring her alive.

"It's too hot." She spoke of the obvious.

"Most travellers don't journey through Kryta during the summer seasons. Only traders and Lionguard escorts would continue such feats. Merchants are a different breed." The Seraph Lieutenant laughed quietly.

"You don't have to either?"

"Well, of course the Seraph Guard has a lot of work around Kryta, but not great distances of travel. Units are deployed from the nearest stations. And it is never too far from your station usually. I think only Captain Thackeray himself gets that much action."

She threw her cloak back on now but kept her hood off. On the other hand, Nathaniel no longer had his heavy plate armor on. He had disassembled his armor in exchange for a lighter leather tunic.

"You're leaving behind your armor?"

"Yes, it's too heavy for travelling long distances. I don't know how the Lionguard does it." He left the obvious question unanswered. He was no longer a Seraph, his eyes seemed to say.

"Won't they find your armor here?"

"Essentially, they can't enter the same illusion we did."

They were pushing past the crops now, flanking the sides of the mine, heading back towards their intentional path.

"I'm not sure I understand." She felt like an ignorant child.

He smiled weakly but explained patiently. "This is basically an instance, this rift, only exists at one point in time. We have entered a version of the illusion. Others will enter into a different version."

"Isn't this hard to do?"

"Oh, no doubt. But Queen Jennah, herself, the most powerful mesmer, maybe in all of Tyria, coordinates these masterpieces for implementation."

Queen Jennah of Kryta was a powerful and well known name throughout the world. Yet, Her Majesty was still humble and down to earth, from what Reina last recalled, always aspiring to better the lives of citizens through egalitarian rule. Since Reina was young, she studied the mesmeric arts with instructors of the royal court in Divinity's Reach. Despite it being scholarly and based on textbooks or scrolls, eventually she had the opportunity to come under the mentorship of Countess Anise and later, Queen Jennah herself for a short period of time. Both women had both been the most patient and kind teachers, setting aside some of their time to see how Reina was doing. The fond memories would never leave her side. However, unfortunately, not even Countess Anise nor Queen Jennah could grant protection for her. Without proper evidence to prove her innocence and the current legislative structure, ever since Minister Caudecus has been gaining more power, operating on a fundamentally "guilty until proven innocent" belief, Reina had lost all hopes and Queen Jennah herself, sent an informant to warn her of imminent danger. By Her Majesty's grace, she had finally been saved by a hair's breadth.

"How do you know so much?" She couldn't help but blurt out. But immediately, she grew flustered and regretted asking in such a way. It was more the fact that she didn't know anything. The books she had poured over were barely the tip of the iceberg.

He chuckled as they reached the edge of the illusionary field. From the inside, they could actually see the rippling of the air, with a brief light tinge of pink and purples, glowing and wavering like looking through water.

"Well, you can say, my commanding officer was quite knowledgeable. And, when we would go for drinks, you wouldn't believe the things he could speak of. If an enemy needed information, he would be the first person to approach. Luckily, we only visit a private officer's bar, as per our policies. They mostly end up being something like half a meeting."

"Ah, I see." She smiled to herself. This man was rather talkative. Maybe she would be able to have more questions answered as they went along. "Maybe I should become a regular at bars too."

When he heard her fit of giggles, his shoulders relaxed visibly and he grinned. "Feeling better now?"

She nodded. In fact, she was rather, curiously amused perhaps. Amused at her despairing situation. Amused at the amount that she didn't know. Amused at this talkative young man who calls her "my lady". What a bizarre world she was stepping into. It was nothing like Divinity's Reach.

Certainly, Lion's Arch would be a lot more interesting.

No matter how hard she tried to remember, her guilt and mourning over her family's deaths was beginning to vanish somehow. No, she felt guilty still, guilty that for the first time in a month, her spirits slowly began to soar.

There were exciting things to come.

With an involuntary smile on her face, she suddenly ran into his back. He had stopped so abruptly.

"This isn't good."

Beyond the film of the illusion, they could see a multitude of figures. Dark silhouettes and shadows. A dozen, maybe more, lined up like a wall surrounding their escape. No, they weren't human. There were long bodies and four legs.

Centaurs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It appeared that she wasn't off the hook yet. With the storm of voices swirling about, laughing and shouting, the clink of glasses and clanks of mugs, she still couldn't understand why the professor came to such a place. To risk whatever ... egg... he acquired and his short stature amidst drunks, violent men and lecherous women - was he insane?

Professor Tekks wouldn't say much to his human escort though. To Tekks perhaps she was just another expendable contractor to accomplish the job and nothing else. But for Liric, she admitted to her curiosity. While this job continued, she vowed to find out more.

"Well, well, a lil' asura, a rare sight to be seen hither this edge of town! Are ya on the main platter today?" The human bartender had a wide grin and was hollering for all to hear. Upon her exaggerated tone, the patrons turned to look at the occasion, raising cups and mugs and cheering. Asura, a delightful surprise. The rowdiness was even more rampant than before. But no one dared to approach them.

The tavern located at the top of Lion's Arch, perched on twisted amalgams of flotsam and no longer seafaring ships, was a popular place, packed at nights til early in the morning. Liric, a frequent visitor of Lion's Arch, was a familiar at the Crow's Nest. Not only was it the largest tavern in Lion's Arch, but it was also the location of the Captain's Council, the government composed of "pirates", captains and other seafaring folk of different races. The symbol of commercial prosperity and cultural diversity was dependent on the Captain's Council in conjunction with Black Lion Trading Company, which had proved again and again of their cunning and wisdom through treacherous political and commercial territory. Like their sailing experience on rough seas, the citizens of Lion's Arch trusted the Council with glad hearts - for the most part.

Liric realized nothing had changed in here as she followed the small form of the asura, who had parked his golem near the entrance of the bar. He had no worries for the golem - they were generally so heavy and without the proper key and knowledge of the creator's magical circuits, there would be no way to move it successfully.

They were greeted by the usual smell of cigars, pipes and cigarettes lit with a multitude of different flavors and colors, smoke rings filling the air. The worn wooden floorboards and walls, dimly lit oil lamps and torches, and the dusty bottles of alcohol were not foreign either. Liric quickly relaxed and threw on a smile when she saw the bartender.

But upon, her comment, the asura on the other hand, leapt up in surprise, face twisting into a snarl. He was barely visible above the counter, despite the bar stool.

"Fool! How dare you look down on me, bookah?" He stamped his feet in tantrum.

But both human women chuckled at the egocentric professor. "It's difficult NOT to look down."

With a scowl, he said nothing in response and settled down. "I'm here to enjoy the evening, I'll be civilized and restrain my violent tendencies to send my golem's polycarbonate synthetic -" The bartender raised her hand to cut him off.

And he sulked some more. "I'll cut to the chase, fetch me some Juniberry Gin." He paused and then added, "In a vial, please."

"Name's Sara." The bartender winked and tossed her deep scarlet red hair over her shoulder.

She turned towards the mercenary. "Liric Aurora Whitecloak with 'er legendary Sunrise blade, been helluva long time! What 'bout you, matey?"

"The usual."

Sara chuckled and reached over to slap Liric on the shoulder, a heavy clank against the armor. "Ya gettin' stiff, girl! Flask of Firewater ain't it? Gotta get ya goin' again 'ey? Lube for the gears, hun."

"Oh, I'm plenty going." Liric glanced pointedly at the Asuran professor.

She laughed. "True say. True say."

Without another word, Sara turned around to pour the drinks. She dusted off a few bottles.

"Is that even sanitary?" Tekks scrunched his grey skinned face up as if he could smell a putrid odour.

"As sanitary as you can get in Lion's Arch."

Tekks didn't respond to Liric's comment but watched as "Dagger Hands" Sara deftly slipped out a dagger and spun it in her hand. The arcing spiral of a wicked ebony blade. Without hesitation, she flipped the bottles upward now and effortlessly swiped the edge of the blade twice. Left and right. The entire tip of the bottles along with its cork launched into the air neatly and deposited themselves into a garbage pail. Then the bartender got busy with a flask and vial. Liric, satisfied with seeing the signature "dagger trick", set her massive greatsword to rest on the counter.

The weight of the sword made a thunk and the customers along the bar stools slipped a peek. The mighty blade was one of the legendary blades in Tyria. Not many could afford to forge one or even wield its tremendous size and weight in their hands. However powerful, it was a wonder she could keep herself from attracting too much unwanted attention. Perhaps it was the down-to-business glint in her brown eyes or unwavering tone in her voice, but it was easy to keep people clear of her way. But with such a weapon and a successful reputation to date, there were bound to be many seeking the Whitecloak name.

Interestingly enough, she never once wore a white cloak. Nor would she ever.

"Firewater for you, babe." The wooden counter thudded with the glass flask and a small thin vial. "Juniberry Gin, lil' asura."

There was no word of thanks from both of them as they threw back a gulp of the alcohol.

"Y'all that thirsty huh?"

"Hooo. What have we here?" A low whale-like resonance drifted over them.

"Flotsam Sam!" Liric raised her flask in greeting and couldn't hold back a hearty chuckle upon seeing the blue quaggan. The strange, short, smooth-skinned animal that stood on its hind legs, with the round blubbery body of an orca.

A huge grin parted its mouth and it lifted the bottle in its flippers in reply. "Liric." He emphasized the last syllable like he was trailing off in a chant. "What brings you here?" His voice is warm but she knew the owner of the tavern was keeping a tab on them.

"That's what I'd like to know." Already loosened up with the Firewater, Liric laughed, pushing away Sam's wary inquisition. "If Professor here would graciously inform me."

Sara leaned forward onto the counter her elbows, like she was intrigued, poised for a story. "Better spill the tale, 'Professor', or I'll spill ya blood." A joke, an empty threat but a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The Asura snorted, defiant. "Your threats have no effect on me, barista professionale. Spill my blood and lose your only opportunity to absorb a sliver of my infinite knowledge."

"Hun, what am I ever to do with knowledge here, dear professor?"

Liric held back her smile, as it was such a far-fetched joke on the wealth of knowledge and intelligence the tavern's patrons and staff represented. Bars with its mixed bag assortment of beings, accumulated possibly, the grandest spectrum of information - especially with the informants available, usually hunkered down in the darker corners of place.

While on the unpredictable side, "Dagger Hands" Sara, infamous for her brilliant combat tactics and skill, would never strike unintentionally. When she does, she would only do so to kill. Though she had taken leave from her past as a Mist Warrior and her job as a pirate conquering the seas with her guild, her skill had not been dulled. But upon asking, she would usually say that she enjoyed her humble kingdom as a bartender at the Crow's Nest.

Of course, Professor Tekks, hailing from the laboratories of Asuran sci-fi metropolis Rata Sum, was unfamiliar to the characters in a place like Lion's Arch.

No doubt, stubborn words aside, Tekks might be shaken inside.

He was about to speak.

All three of the others, inched a little closer, to hear his tale.

Why had he come to Lion's Arch? Why had he visited the bar? How much would he say?

Just then, there was a loud clang, as the main door flung open, tearing off its hinges.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Where there once was a door, it was now a gaping hole, smoking and crumbling around the edges like a twisted version of a giant's ashtray. The patrons at the bar gawked speechlessly, all heads turned at the grand entrance.

A grand entrance it was indeed. The Crow's Nest Tavern hadn't seen any form of violence or action in decades, with the prowl of the Lionguard and the Captain's Council holding their official meetings there. In fact, the tavern had started to become a sanctuary - despite the gruff and dangerous - there was an unspoken social etiquette in place. Everyone would keep to themselves, stories and secrets hidden or traded and what was spoken of in the Crow's Nest, didn't leave the bar.

To have the door blow open, was asking for trouble. The amount of potent warriors were unknown. Though there were civilians and normal citizens sitting in for a good tale or drinks, any one of them could had been a powerful sorcerer of the elements or a mysterious assassin or maybe even a politician under guise. There were weapons laid down against tables, left to sit at their feet, or stowed in the corners, like umbrellas during a rainstorm. Weapons were so common place, no one would give them another glance.

But they had the advantage of surprise. And the customers were at a disadvantage from the influence of alcohol. Within seconds, there was a great cloud of billowing smoke filling the tavern, from the doorway to the farthest corners, as if a crude artist painted the world in whites and greys. The structure of the tavern was tightly enclosed so the noise of the bar wouldn't spill over to the rest of the city but it was unfortunate this made it easy for the attack.

Though many had reached for their weapons, and the air began to crackle with arcane power, it was a breath too late. While blinded by grey fumes, there was the sound of bodies beginning to collapse onto their tables and floors, slumped unconscious. No one was able to make out the perpetrators.

A few coughing victims staggered towards the back door.

And it wasn't a surprise that the Asura Professor was clutching his large alloy case possessively, screaming for help. Perhaps his height, or rather, lack of height kept his head below the suffocating gas.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of heavy clanks of weapons, snarls and hoarse voices shouting. Cracks of tables splintering and glass shattering on the ground. Heavy footfalls and a booms of gunfire. Flashes of light and supercharged energy discharging. A defiant bubble of protective aura that pushed through the smoke but it soon disappeared. But no one could see what was happening.

A blind struggle.

Who was it? And what did they want?

"Professor, we need to move."

The panicking Asura was glued to his seat despite his intellectual struggle to process the most logical and effective method to escape his predicament. His body has seized up but Liric's voice snapped him out of his frozen state.

"O-Oh, yes yes, of course, let's go."

Liric had one hand pressed to her face, her glove blocking out the toxic fumes. Under her hand however, a smile found a way on to her face, quite amused at her employer's breathless, distraught expression. Her heart rate had not increased at all - she was used to dangerous situations. This was where she excelled. This was where things would get interesting.

Just after the door had been blown open, she had seen the billowing smoke throttling towards her and braced herself with an expel of her reserve energy. This would flush her body of symptoms and conditions through her skin, repelling the effects of the fumes. In the split second time frame, she could use her extra hand to block out the toxicity. All was well, but it rendered one hand useless.

With the other hand she threw her sword on her back and began to steer the Asura's tiny shoulders in front of her, as fast as his little legs would propel him. Tekks, on the other hand, was hugging his cubic container ferociously and trembling at the knees. He knew what he held was worth a fortune. And perhaps worth his life. If the perpetrators was here for him, he would be in trouble. Big trouble.

He knew coming to this tavern was not a good idea. But he was supposed to meet his acquaintance. Someone who was paying top gold for this experimental project he would attempt. Frustration tricked down his brow in cold sweat. Both his money and his life was in danger.

"This way!" Sara was holding the door open with one hand as they grew nearer, her figure solidifying through the haze of the fog.

Just as they reached Sara, an immense figure came in from the same doorway.

A opaque shadow seven feet tall, shoulders as wide as the opening, and a monstrous horned head. There would be no way past.

When the smoke thinned around them, they saw rows of jagged sharp teeth and fiery yellow eyes. Not cleanly groomed lightly patterned but dark brown fur, rugged and matted with travel. 500 pounds of muscle.

A charr.

"Ah, so this is where the party is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thousands of miles away, rolling thunderclouds covered the great plains, stretching a shadow across the land like a plague of locusts and swallowing every inch of the ground. Until all was plunged into darkness. Only purple flashes of light buried deep in the clouds above flickered and thunder roared in the skies, splitting the air like the echo of a dragon.

From the distance, there was a pillar of darkness from the heavens that descended in a lazy spiral. But despite its mesmerizing appearance, its cyclonic gale could surely tear the earth apart.

The metal shells of patrol tanks paused in their tracks. They spotted the destructive force from the distance and ventured cautiously out to investigate. However, they noticed the dark shape was approaching fast, advancing with speed like they had never seen before.

The tanks spun around on the spot, as fast as their treads can go, and began to pull their heavy bulk away from the approaching storm.

But it was too late, the tornado was gaining on them. They could hear the air around them statically charged, howling and screaming in ears of the passengers, and the strength of the storm shaking the ground beneath them. The world around them was tearing apart.

* * *

They cautiously took a few steps back, edging away from the rippling illusion. They hadn't been seen yet.

But did they know they were here? If they hadn't known, they wouldn't be standing guard in the first place.

They most likely were lying in wait.

Reina began to wonder what the centaurs saw. As humans, they could see the town and its crops even from a distance away from the illusion. What then would centaurs see? And what might happen if they moved into the illusionary field? Would they emerge into another "instance"? Such questions were swirling, chaotic, as she tried to wrap her mind around it. Frankly, she was unnerved that she wasn't even concerned for their safety, but rather, more mind-boggled at the complex spell. Her time spent on books were far too much and she must have become more of a scholar than a mesmer.

"Let's find another route out." The guardian next to her only spoke of the obvious. He didn't sound grim at all, but held a carefree tone, trying to assure her everything would be alright. But she knew she had to be stronger, more independent. She didn't want someone else to be concerned for her, a knightly man or not. It was her life, her problems, and she would need to improve her skill until she could solve them herself. But until then, she kept silent and followed the Lieutenant.

Their feet crushed grass and weeds underneath with crunches that sounded much too loud in the eerie quiet. She couldn't help but wonder how long such an elaborate illusion would last. Was anyone maintaining the spell from a distance or was it permanent even if the casters left it alone? Her heart began to pound as she imagined the horror if the illusion fell apart around them.

"This way." Nathaniel had took them behind a row of houses and hugged the edge of the cliffs that kept the hamlet at the bottom of a valley. They turned the corner around a pile of massive boulders to come to the south entrance of the town. The south opening to the valley pointed towards the sea just a few more miles away, with a fishing village that stood at the bottom of the hill. From there, she could swear she smelled the scent of salt water but the arcane aura from the illusion blocked out most of it.

Due to the Seraph's personnel issues, the fishing village had been tragically overrun by krait, bringing about much grief and critique against Captain Logan Thackeray, who barely had enough time to be involved with his responsibilities on the coordination of Pact forces against the dragons. It seemed like the human kingdom was slowly falling apart, as piece by piece, threats closed in from all directions. There had been talks about the Captain's resignation to focus on the dragons, and allowing his subordinate to succeed his place. Yet, within the palace it was obvious Thackeray had no intentions of leaving Queen Jennah's side.

"There's more centaurs."

Indeed, even the south opening, as far as Reina could tell, was guarded by centaur forces. What were they waiting for? How did they know?

The Lieutenant counted around ten of them. "We have to avoid a confrontation."

But Reina laughed. "Do you think you'd be able to stand a chance?"

His expression darkened. "If that is a joke, I must say it wasn't very tasteful."

She was taken aback and said nothing. Did she injure his pride?

"Follow me."

"Yes sir."

He spun around and headed back into the town with her on his heels. Reina wondered if he was mad. From her view of his broad shouldered back, she couldn't tell what expression was on his face. Was it anger? Sadness? Hate? Did he not realize she was joking? Such a joke surely couldn't be too bad. But she realized she didn't understand him at all. Why did he sacrifice his duty as a Seraph guard? What his relation to her? Why did he know her anyway?

Questions that lay unanswered were begging to be answered, but she couldn't dare ask.

For the next while, neither of them spoke.

But the silence was shattered anyway.

There was a sudden flash of light piercing the sky. Then came a rush of wind, a ripple of waves through still water. It first staggered the crops near where they first entered the town, before rushing towards them to shake and rustle the trees all around, tossing dust, leaves and grass around their feet. Dirt and sand stung at their eyes and engulfed them with a newfound fury.

The illusion was breaking apart.

"H-how?" But the lieutenant said nothing and simply grabbed her hand. They took off running through the middle of the town, past the trees, past the thatched roof houses and abandoned crates. Their feet never stopped, pounding against the ground like their racing heartbeats. Running, running for their lives. The seraph was bringing them to the entrance of the abandoned mine which opened before them like the yawning mouth of a beast. It was pitch black inside, but it didn't look like he was stopping.

They had no choice.

They would plunge straight in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was the sound of barbaric voices and shouts coming from the distance. A rumbling of hooves and sweeping sounds of swords being unsheathed. It could easily have sounded like an entire army, as the sound echoed against the rock and cliff faces, bouncing off the hard walls of houses and the empty cobblestone courtyards, just like the swirling wind and dust.

Reina turned to glance over her shoulder and caught the glimpse of a centaur barrelling around a corner behind a building. A brown figure, the shape of a human melting into the torso of a horse. Its body was covered in a thin layer of hair while its face bore a grotesque menacing visage. Certainly its didn't look human but the blend of the two torsos was eerie to see. This was her first time seeing a real centaur, only having studied about them in books, and seeing paintings done by tactical artists of the Seraph. It was still quite far away. She had an urge to see them up close but she swallowed her stupidity and followed the lieutenant's strong grip.

The centaur was only visible for a split second for they had dove right into the darkness of the mine. Immediately she could feel the air around her grow cold, sucking the breath out of her, and dampness descending upon her skin like the touch of ghosts. The temperature of the mine must have changed because there were no longer any heavy machinery or sweaty labourers manning its operations. Normally, she could expect it to be slightly warmer, and the heat of gases from tools rising.

They didn't stop running. The ground was still solid and their boots sounded like the echoes against planks of wood but she could feel pebbles and dirt becoming shifty under her feet. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark. Yet, it was so dark she could barely make out the figure of the guardian a few inches away from her.

Nathaniel waved his hand, as they disappeared deeper into the mine and on the palm of his hand a light began to emerge. A peculiar blue-white light. It was a holy sacred glow that began to illuminate more and more of their surroundings, but at the same time, a gentle peace rested on them.

But the dim light was still slowly gaining on the darkness, a bit too late.

Suddenly, the ground gave under her and she realized she was stepping on air.

"Reina!"

She was falling and falling, rocks slipping beneath her feet as she gave a great cry, her heart leapt into her throat from the effect of gravity. But the Seraph was in just as much of a dilemma and he fell right behind her, sliding on his back down a vertical drop.

Air was whistling against their faces, dirt and rocks were tumbling after them, threatening to bury them alive. Instinctively, as they were about to hit the bottom, the guardian threw himself forward and pulled Reina to him and a blue glow surrounded them. It took the form of a sphere, and almost as if it were solid, rocks and dirt collided with its ethereal surface, bouncing off in different directions. Then, came a violent painful jolt of the ground beneath.

Everything jarred to a halt.

"Are you okay?!"

His voice was anxious, which was about all she could hear in the darkness. In response she could only cough up the soot and ashes that filled her lungs. Other than her burning lungs, her entire body was shaking, aching. There would probably be bruises and scratches all over.

She realized they were still tangled together, the heat of his weight and his arms protectively hugging her. All she could smell is the scent of his leather armor. She winced as she scrambled away, blushing furiously. Luckily, he couldn't see.

But they had no time to spare. They could hear the sound of hooves drawing to a halt in front of the entrance. It sounded distant and muted, far above, but they were audible. The hooves were hesitant.

However, soon, they began to enter the mine slowly, cautiously, the noise of their feet echoed throughout the mine, like the beats of drums. It was first scarce and few but they multiplied by the second, and like the coming of a storm, the pitter patter of raindrops increased until it was pouring and drenching the land.

They were on their way.

"We have to figure a way out."

"Let's get moving."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Without much light, they couldn't see much. Though there was the tiny dim glow of Nathaniel's palm, darkness engulfed them like deep sea diving, swimming through inky murkiness with nothing but the smell of rust and gases thick in the air as their company. Earlier, they had followed the rough walls dug out of the earth with careful steps and hands planted against the wall to feel their way around. Now, the temperature was descending as they were climbing into a deep tunnel that they found. At the same time, it was harder to breathe, the air was stale, stuffy and full of dust that their boots kicked up.

They discovered they'd fallen a good distance below the surface. Initially, they slipped off the wooden landing platform which had stairs that went down to a general staging area, with parked equipment and gear, collections of the mined ore at the end of a work day, ready for processing. But somehow, the ground had collapsed, and fed a hole right beneath, cutting past the tiny tunnels through which workers would enter the depths of the mine, accessible from the staging area. They landed probably one mining level down. Usually, the gates would cut off access to the underground layers, when the mine was not in use. But it was as if the sinkhole had been waiting for them with its open jaws. It was quite the fall and it was the guardian's magic that managed to saved them from demise.

Yet, a few bruises and sore muscles were hardly a misfortune now, as it put a great deal of distance from their pursuers. From far above, they could hear the hooves wandering into the mine. But the guardian doubted centaurs could fit into the small and narrow tunnels and certainly would not survive a fall down into this same hole either. Still they could take no chances.

It is said horses have superior eyesight, particularly recognizable during the night. Their nocturnal vision could identify a far larger range of light values and colors. However, it took them a longer time to adapt to different lighting conditions. The centaurs were not so different from their fully equine counterparts. They could use this time to their advantage.

The lieutenant knew he could not create a large light source or they might be spotted, so with the limited field of vision from a small orb of light, they gathered themselves and pushed onwards.

No, they had no clue where they were going or what was onwards. But they had to continue to move. With pursuers behind, and no guarantee of a viable path to escape the mine, they felt trapped. The ceiling above their heads were just as constricting, low and nearly scraping against the Seraph's scalp. Rather than a mining area, they were still within a maze of tunnels. In the darkness, it felt like they had navigated into the catacombs of Ascalon, where ghosts and sinister creatures lived or a labyrinth with a minotaur awaiting them.

Reina's heart was pounding, every sense and nerve on end, trying to listen for sounds and hints of danger. The more she listened, the more sensitive her hearing became until she felt like she could absorb every detail and reflection of their troubled breathing and crunching of their boots on dirt and rock, against the subterranean textures around them. Every sound began to cause a sharp panic, an alert shooting through her mind, even though nothing was happening yet.

She was wound up, yet, it wasn't as bad as it would be if she was put here alone. Surely, she could still feel the warmth of her companion radiating from in front of her, and his steady footsteps. She came so far after all, away from Divinity's Reach, there would be no way to turn back. She still had her weapon and wasn't entirely defenseless. And she had to continue to place her trust in the lieutenant, who had far greater combat and travel experience than her nervous self. If anything, at least she didn't have to die alone.

"These paths are descending lower into the underground mines." His voice was strained. "From what I recall, when I was deployed here with a unit while I was still a Corporal, all the tunnels from where we came in leads downward. The only way out on this end would be to face the centaurs."

"So... We're trapped...?"

"But, there should be another entrance to the mine, towards the east. If I guess correctly, it was actually used by bandits before. That was why we were deployed here. That exit is far to the east, in the direction of Lion's Arch. If we can make it there, that would be fortunate news, we would have put a good mile of the journey in."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't celebrate yet, we have yet to figure out the maze. Mines can be tricky and dangerous. I'll be increasing the light when we put more distance between us and them."

She nodded to herself in the darkness and fell silent behind his gait. His slow cautious footsteps were somehow relaxing to hear. More light would do well. The tunnels were closing in on all sides and though she couldn't see, she felt extremely claustrophobic. She was too used to the luxuries of Divinity's Reach.

The wide open gardens lined with flowers and hedges trimmed and groomed neatly. The high white marble walls and statues standing guard on vast streets of tiles and interlocking cobblestone that one could see for what seemed like miles. The chambers and hallways of the palace of tall vaulted ceilings and long tapestries, with giant archways for doors and massive windows set with stained glass or would be open air letting in the summer breeze. That refreshing brisk air she would breathe in every morning, in that grand human city, the last of such glory on the continent of Tyria. There sometimes would be the scent of cooks preparing a feast or a roam in the city would present the smells of restaurants and fresh groceries, perhaps the lacquer and polish of a shoe boy. There might be the metal tinge of the blacksmiths or a light stink of cattle passing by towards the markets. Here and there, voices and laughter fill the air before giving back to a gentle silence. Young and old would be on the streets, men and women courting or elderly couples walking arm in arm. Sometimes the clanking armor of a Seraph guard or a warrior from distant travels. Sometimes the clip clops of horse hooves of a passing vanguard. In the distance you could always hear the muted hushes of the market and people dealing in low voices. Every hour there would be the sound of the belltower and magical hums and whistles in various places. Everything was always painted over with a delicate peace and a secretive hush, washed in light creamy colors of golden sun reflecting off of shingles and city walls. But for the most part all the sights, sounds and smells were all pleasant, at least in the neighbourhoods she grew up in, all home for Reina.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the years she spent in the great city, protected, sheltered, doted on. She remembered her soft warm four poster bed and large room, with decor in her favorite colors as a kid, pinks and purples. She remembered all the kind and gentle faces and polite, mannered interactions with nobles. She learned to become a lady. But she was now forced to become a refugee, crawling through dirt and grime. How much of it had been real? Everything seemed like an illusion that was bound to disappear.

She was glad he couldn't see her tears. Her homesickness. Her discomfort.

But she was a fighter. She decided to be. From now on she would -

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling she felt under her feet.

"What is that?!"

The lieutenant remained still.

"Are they trying to bury us alive?"

He waved his hand and the light on his palm grew and grew, becoming an enormous white light that illuminated the entire tunnel ahead. It was so bright it caused her eyes to water even more.

"I don't know but let's move faster, we need to find the next mining station camp."

Above them little pieces of dust trickled down, floating gentle like feathers. That couldn't be a good sign.

Yet, as if the rumbling wasn't enough, suddenly there was a large shadow that flitted by.

There was something else. Something else in these tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She shuddered but the Seraph stretched out his arm and kept her behind him. She could barely see past his built figure in the narrow tunnel. With his illuminated hand held forward, they pushed on, following the dark shadows that seemed to waver and retreat in fear. Whatever it was up ahead, the lieutenant was determined to take it upon himself alone.

As much as she appreciated his protection she couldn't be helpless either. So she lifted the greatsword off of her back which responded with a faint purple glow. The sword was a family heirloom, something passed down through the generations that contained potent magical energies of the mysterious realm of the Mists. Originally, it was her sister who was supposed to inherit the blade, upon her promotion to Lieutenant, but she never made it to that rank. On the other hand, Reina wasn't to touch it either until she graduated from her studies. She never thought she would be taking up the Takayama sword and would have preferred to have forfeited it to her sister instead who would have been seeing many more battles. She wondered if the sword would glow in the hands of her sister. Would it respond more than it does with her? She was certain she wasn't worthy of such a great weapon. Yet, somehow, it was all she had left to bring with her. That and the locket that hung around her neck.

She had nearly forgotten about her charm, given to her by her mother when she was ten. It was supposed to grant her mind protection from outside forces and magic and bend the favors of fate and luck her way. But it wasn't seeming to work now.

However, Reina and her minimal belongings might be the last trace of Takayama history in the entire world. She had to continue their heritage. But first, she would have to find out more about her people, their history, her past, her inheritance. Perhaps Nathaniel would tell her more. Perhaps someone in Lion's Arch might know.

The tunnels were increasingly narrow and brushing up against her shoulders, while an occasional rumbling above shook loose sand into her eyes. They might be buried here. Here in the darkness, with no sun, with no one to remember their deaths, with no fresh air or honor of battle. No, they couldn't be buried here. There was still so much to see. The fields of Kessex Hills looking back upon Divinity's Reach had already been a spectacular and beautiful new view on life. There was bound to be so much more. Snow capped mountains and thick forests, the great spires and pirate ships of Lion's Arch, the deserts and seas, maybe even the dragonbrand and the corrupted ice that she had overheard rumors about during her sheltered life. And, she hadn't even fallen in love yet.

She felt her fear and frustration beginning to wedge against her heart inside. She absolutely didn't want to die here. She couldn't. Her eyes pleaded but there was no one to see it. They had to make it out. Alive.

Following the lieutenant's brisk pace and seeing nothing out of the ordinary ahead, they had shouldered through the rest of the tunnel and suddenly found themselves deposited into a grand chamber with great walls drilled and excavated from the ground, rising hundreds of feet up. The air was immediately fresher and cold against her nose. But it was a welcome feeling, they could finally catch a breath.

The mining station was still dark and unlit, but with the extra cavernous space, the light from Nathaniel's hand would reflect off of distance surfaces and spread an ambient glow around the room. There were many dark shapes scattered about, that they couldn't make out clearly of different sizes and forms. But as they moved into the room, the lieutenant holding the light up high, they could see large amounts of gear set in dusty metal racks and tables. Safety masks, suits and armored helmets. Picks and drills, shovels and strange mechanical devices. One particular machine was built into the rock walls, pipe and collection bucket, presumably to wash the gathered ore. Other than that, there was a narrow rail track that ran across the middle of the room. Upon it, three small iron cart on wheels.

If they followed this track they would surely be led somewhere. But most likely even deeper into the mine before there could be any way out.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The pale white light on his face revealed a small smile. But she didn't tell him she had some trouble breathing. With the clearer air, it was still thick with gases and dust, invisible to the eye.

"I just know I have to get out of here." Her voice trembled but she was full of determination.

"We will."

Just then, as if on cue, the rumbling of the walls grew louder and vibrated through the ground they were standing on. Loud splintering cracks and shuddering of the rocks could be heard. Dust billowed and pooled at their feet. Until the supports gave in and the tunnel they had just been in, caved with a sickening sound.

There was no way to turn back now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Looks like we're past the point of no return." Reina's voice was hushed. But for some reason, she was not surprised. With all the unfortunate chain of events that had happened thus far, this was no longer a concern. She was more concerned that they would survive.

"Seems like the case." The lieutenant's visage in the light was grim. But his features softened when he turned to look at his companion. "It's late afternoon above ground by now. Do you need to rest?"

She shook her head with determination. "No, I'm fine. Rather, I prefer to leave this place as soon as possible."

"As you wish, milady."

She smiled weakly. "Please, call me Reina."

They wasted no time and spent the next few minutes picking their way along the perimeter of the underground chamber, following its rock and dirt walls to search for exits. Every step of the way raised more dust that threw her into a coughing fit. Eventually, they discovered a gated entrance on the westward side, with a narrow downslope, much like the first tunnel they entered. On the entrance, a sign was nailed to the top that read in New Krytan, "Danger: High Voltage. Refinery."

They moved on for it wasn't what they were looking for, but, for a brief second, Reina thought she saw a shadow again, flickering by like a ghost by the light of the guardian's spell.

"Did you... see..."

But he wasn't listening, he had moved ahead along the wall and darkness descended around her once again. She shivered and took off after him, rubbing her arms, but not before catching an odd noise from the depths of the tunnel. It was a strange scritch-scratch, like someone was scratching their fingernails over and over against a wooden door.

Or perhaps, it was just a rat and her horrible sense of imagination. She shuddered again. The mine was definitely less than abandoned.

"Did you find anything else?" Her voice was small and shaky as she scrambled towards him.

"Looks like the only other path is to follow the cart and its tracks into the mine. The refinery hardly is a place that leads anywhere." He was studying a door built into the rock face now. But it was sealed shut and would be too narrow for any equipment to pass through.

They decided on following the rail track and taking a deep breath of the cleaner air, they entered into the shaft once again. The tunnel with the tracks was much larger, with enough space for the cart and both of them to walk side by side, and a ceiling that was higher. Even the walls were well supported and polished, with what seemed like brick and mortar overlay. But she couldn't ignore the thickening air - again, the air of minerals and gas, churning her stomach and making her head feel light and queasy.

The guardian's light source was still strong and lit deep into the tunnel, highlighting the ceiling's red-brown bricks, but it was also illuminating the masses of particles and clouds of gaseous material hanging in the air. They glowed white, yellow, and parted before them, like they were swimming through plankton and a polluted sea. She found it difficult to accept that workers had to traverse the depths of this place every day, to scrape a few coins as a way fo survive. Would it not affect their health?

His words broke her train of thoughts.

"Sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

His expression darkened just like it had earlier.

"I didn't mean to be harsh. I understand you were teasing."

She said nothing.

"You don't know, but, I am quite extreme towards the centaurs."

"They have taken many lives. Lives of my men, my comrades, my friends..."

He paused.

"And my family."

Reina felt guilt swallowing her. "Oh not... I'm terribly sorry..."

"It's okay. You never knew. It's been many years."

His lips curved into a warm smile, telling her its alright. But it wasn't. She could feel the fresh pain of losing her entire family, what seemed like overnight, once again, splintering through her heart like breaking a dam that held the waters back. She struggled to hold in her anguish.

"So I understand how you feel."

His words drove deep into her heart. And she turned away to blink back her tears. He had lost his family too. What was he searching for now? What was he living for now? For revenge? Or for justice? Could she even ask?

But it was like he read her mind. Or had she subconsciously feed her thoughts to him? She had to be careful with her abilities.

"Now, I would never live for revenge. But only for righteousness. To protect those who are still alive. To protect those who are innocent. To protect those from having a similar fate to me. To us."

His voice was so calm and soft, yet firm, she listened with absolute amazement. How could someone say such a thing so quietly profound?

"So, are you acting as my protector?"

He smiled. "Maybe so."

"Why? What do you know about my parents and about my heritage?"

He frowned in thought. "It is a complicated story. It is best if we reach Lion's Arch. I have acquaintances there who are waiting for you. They will explain everything."

He continued, "But, I will say, the Canthan District in Divinity's Reach suffered from the Great Collapse, they say, a sinkhole wiped out the entire area. You must know about that."

She nodded. But she had never visited that area, for her ventures outside the prestigious grounds, weren't supposed to be in the "dangerous" areas of the city, with the slums and commoners or especially not near the Collapse.

"The Shining Blade, the Ministry Guards and the Seraph will tell you that they had a safe and orderly evacuation putting the citizens first. Yet, citizens will speak in hushed tones about everything happening suddenly and the loss of lives."

She was listening intrigued. She only heard whispers of the Collapse but those were only from the guards.

"Indeed, there is more to what meets the eye. We aren't sure exactly what happened. But it should have something to do with Cantha and more precisely, your family line."

"We're... responsible..?"

"No, not at all. I'm not certain how it ties together, but which is why I need to take you to Lion's Arch."

"Ah."

Silence fell upon them, as both were lost in their thoughts. If her family was responsible for the Collapse, she would be the sole survivor that might have blood on her hands indirectly. Yet, there was so much she didn't know about her family or even what Cantha is. Of the historical documents she had read, they only mentioned briefly about the clashing of tribes and clans, an emperor and later, something called the Jade Wind corrupting the land and sea, and cutting off its ties with other nations. Most of the Takayama clan had fled Cantha before the Jade Wind happened. She had to find out more, or she would fail to carry on the name. Why hadn't her parents taught her about their past? Were they also unaware?

Her thoughts faded into the darkness. There were too many unanswered questions. It would do her well to make it to Lion's Arch without trouble. Then she might have her answers.

Their feet crunched against the smattering of rocks and dirt, and sometimes her boots would fall against a metal rail and let out a muted clang.

After what seemed like an hour, exaggerated by her prickling senses, fear and impatience, they found their path gently slowing to flat ground. And in front of them was a large wooden gate, bolted and locked. The wood was fraying and falling apart but she could still make out the words carved on it that read Mining Level II.

They've just reached deeper into the mine. But this level wasn't as dark. There were small lamps lit by an unknown fuel source that glowed an eerie green. The green washed the entire room beyond the gate and their faces with a ghastly ambience that leaked through the door like toxic fumes. Maybe venturing into the mines was not such a great idea after all. Every thought in her mind was as imaginative as a child's nightmares. She was not cut out for this.

The lock and its door wouldn't open as Nathaniel pressed his shoulder against the door. Instead, he pulled the hammer off of his back and made it clear he intended to smash it open.

"Hold on."

He raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Let me try something."

Mesmeric art in the recent years had developed to involve the manipulation of space and time beyond the limitations of altering the perceptions of a target's mind, as seen in the intricate concept of the illusion created above. The illusion which was interrupted by the centaurs, somehow. Yet, she was willing to give it a try.

Her most basic offensive attack was a focused concentrated beam of magical energy that she could use to alter the space around it, building a powerful gravitational charge that could strike or destroy physical matter. In the same way, as she rubbed her hands together in preparation, she realized the same concept could be applied to the lock.

If she could send a charge into the lock's keyhole, it may be able to force it to open.

She wasn't wrong, for her hands lit with a purple aura of energy before trickling out of her index finger like a thin blade. It wedged inside the lock. But while her control of her power was not delicate enough and didn't unlock the key pattern inside, it shattered the lock completely, falling to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Well, that was a much better proposal." Nathaniel grinned, a genuine smile, that filled her heart with warmth. She could be useful after all.

Despite the unlocked door, it took some effort before they could force the gate open from its position, swinging inward and launching them into the room abruptly. This wasn't a fortunate situation for them however, as they looked up towards the sound of a great howl in front of them.

It shook the floor and was so loud they had to clutch at their ears, squirming. All they could hear was the sound of a thousand souls tearing through their mind, echoing through the chamber. Rocks and pebbles shook loose from the ceilings and the force of a gale whipped at their crumpled bodies.

With bloodshot eyes and a quickly fading eyesight, she thought she saw the figure of a giant creature, wicked smiling mouth and beady large eyes, its black glistening body reflecting the green lights and glowing with spots of orange.

What was that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Liric and her Asura client backpedaled to give the monstrous Charr and Sara more room. Claws and fangs swiping and snarling, and big bouts of flame launched from what seemed like a gun with a dragon's grotesque mouth. But Sara was keeping herself between the furry oversized cat and her surviving patrons, nimbly dodging between his attacks and flipping backwards to avoid the fire. It wasn't an easy task however, Liric could tell that even the veteran of war was struggling to keep her ground against the ferocity of an angry battle seasoned Charr.

"You kitty cat scum!"

Two daggers in her hands at lightning speed launched towards the charr's throat but with just as much agility, he parried the blow with the sharp edge of his gun. Then he pulled the trigger and flames billowed up the bartender's daggers towards her arms. She was quick enough to avoid it and sidestepped behind the Charr to strike at his back. But he remained unscathed as his tail whipped out to catch Sara's wrists and knocked her aside. Even his tail had the strength of a powerful blow to send "Dagger Hands" stumbling. Charr were not to be trifled with.

Even though Lion's Arch was founded as a multi-racial tolerant society where old biases and conflicts like the eternal war between the humans and charr epitomized by horrendous results of the Searing of Ascalon City, the sinking of human Orr by human vizier's dark spell, King Adelbern's Foefire that turned his own Ascalonian human citizens into ghosts to haunt the city and it's catacombs forever, were set aside, a single ruff up of feathers and confrontation between angry sailors would stir the innate hatred in some once again. Sara's Ascalonian bloodline and long serving years in the wars of the Mists and between large guilds built in a loathing for the Charr. But working in Lion's Arch she had put on a fake smile and accepted patrons without question - as long as they were well behaved. This Charr was perhaps the worse they had seen in Lion's Arch for a while.

As they sparred, she was being pushed backwards deeper into the tavern which was now in ruins of splintered wood and smoking patches where magic and weapons had clashed. The poisonous smoke was lifting however, and it no longer had the same potency. But they felt lightheaded still.

The Charr wasn't alone either. Behind them from the main entrance stood several figures that slowly approached them, circling like predators around their prey. One of them was a smaller lighter Charr, ram's horns and a lighter furcoat of cream, there was a staff in one of her hands, clearly a spellcaster. The other three humans were bandits or thieves, dark clad and masked with daggers and thin rapiers. One carried a small flintlock pistol in one hand with the hammer cocked anticipating the next shot.

Out of the conscious survivors, there was only an older man with greying hair and a thick beard was clutching at a bloody gash on his arm but still stood strong with a short cutlass and a large shield crested with the Krytan symbol. Seraph? Or perhaps not. On his right, backs nearly pressed together was a green leafy shape of a Sylvari female, her fronds were tipped with purple and her eyes narrowed in cold calculations. Her weapon was a scepter but half of the wooden wand was splintered off presumably by a thief's knife. Flotsam Sam, the quaggan shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen. With no combat ability, he must have sought shelter or hopefully reported it to the Lionguard. But all in all, they were not in a good position. They had been caught so unaware. Most of the patrons were out cold, unconscious or dead.

Liric had anticipated a fight and spent the last few seconds calculating an escape route. There were only two exits and she preferred the main. It would be easy for her to dispatch of the caster charr and her lackeys. Somehow taking on more foes was more appealing than the huge ferocious charr who swung around his flamethrower dangerously.

She would throw two empty bottles on their table at the caster and the pistoleer to guarantee a distracted line of sight before lunging forward with her sword. The distance was not too far.

But she never had a chance.

With a mighty roar, the flamethrowing charr had managed to swipe Sara across the midsection with his arm, throwing her backwards into Liric and the professor. They sailed back a few feet with the momentum and slammed into the bar counter.

Before they got a chance to recover, and stagger back up, the Charr began to speak.

"Pah! Pathetic." He spat. "I'm done with the games. I would slowly pick your weakly limbs off one by one and fry them over the fire but let's get this over with. You've got three seconds."

His beast like eyes bore into the Asura's to which the professor started quivering.

"Hand over the crate, mouse."

His voice was but a growl, firm and thick with contempt and danger.

Yet, the Asura made no move.

"You've really got no choice." He snarled and crushed one of the wooden tables into the ground. A sickening crunch. "Beneath your feet, seven bombs had been installed. Enough to blow the Foefire back into the ground."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Like a stalemate in a game of Krytan checkers, for what seemed like hours, no one moved a muscle. Liric and Sara, both with a glare that could stop a warg in its tracks, were matched with the charr's ferocious growl. Clearly hungry for death, he showed no sign of hiding his clenching and unclenching claws.

Despite, the humans' superior martial prowess, a charr's upbringing in warbands, warfare and their inbred animal instincts, speed, strength and sheer size, could easily take both of them on. None can tell the outcome of battles between humans and charr. In such, they were hesitant to attack. No doubt his flame throwing contraption would easily keep them from closing in on him with their weapons.

But to prove his point, the charr engineer slipped something from his pocket. A long thin piece of metal, with a red button. One clawed thumb over it. No fear or hesitation. They must have had a way out if they were not concerned about the explosion. Liric noted where he stood. He had never moved past that point during the struggle. If he detonated the bomb, there was a great chance he wouldn't be affected.

"The crate. Now."

The Asura professor stiffened and shrunk back like a mouse.

He couldn't bring himself to look up at the charr at all, his size barely reaching his knees. On the other hand, Sara studied the charr's thumb. One dagger thrown at precisely the right spot, spearing through his hand. No, it wouldn't be deep enough in the charr's arm to stop him from detonation.

"Professor, hand over the crate." It was Liric's voice.

He was surprised, jumping up in shock and spinning to stare at Liric's emotionless face.

"W-what are you foolishly spouting out of that foul and ignorant mouth?!" His voice was high pitched and cracking but it was still no doubt full of Asuran contempt. "This.. this... is worth much more than all of your lives in my calculations!"

"I don't care about your calculations, professor." Liric was in no mood to jest. Nor did she care about speaking in a room full of strangers. "You paid me to ensure your safety. I will ensure your safety. Nothing else. I am still awaiting the final payment we have agreed on. A dead Asura client can't ensure my payment." Not once did she mention her own risk. For her, there was no risk. There was no way the battle-hardened warrior could be affected by the charr's threats. Though even if the crate was not sacrificed, she could possibly keep both and her employer safe, it would greatly increase the risk factor. A risk she was not willing to take.

For Sara, she was more concerned about the already damaged condition of the tavern. To induce costs because of one Asura's shortcomings was grimace-worthy. Flotsam Sam and her would wince at the damage control. If anything, she wouldn't hesitate to hang the conceited professor up by the feet and shake the money out of his pockets to pay for the repairs, let alone force him to give up the crate.

The professor was under pressure - both women, the shield wielding guardian and the Sylvari spellcaster were staring at him, waiting for his response.

He sighed and his ears drooped low, like he had given up.

"Very well. Very well. I quite understand how it is. Cornered into a preposterous circumstance by a few hairbrained bookah more concerned about their survival than the ruin of the universe and the threat of the quantum mechanics behind..." He stopped shortly.

With a wince he shuffled a small step forward and set the crate on one of the few remaining tables.

"You will pay. All of you. All of you. I will remember this clearly. I will record this in my reports -"

"And I will receive my payment as agreed on the contract, professor." Liric's voice was laced with underlying threat.

The Asura said nothing in response. The charr, satisfied, showed his serrated jagged fangs, a pitiable attempt at a smile. He picked up the little crate with one palm.

"Let's go." He snarled at the others standing at the main entrance.

The rest of the room watched them leave, the hulking lumbering stride of the massive charr creaked over the floorboards as he disappeared through the doorframe, into the night beyond.

If the charr was only here for the crate, the extravagant approach to it, the group of lackeys, the terrorizing of a tavern full of bystanders and potential resistance, the set up for explosives and damage caused, could only put him on the scale of pure insanity or senseless aggression. It was an act of unnecessary abundance. Even Charr usually would never be this over the line.

"W-wait, you're just going to let him away?" Tekks was shouting hysterically at Liric. "Do you have any idea what he could use that for?"

"50 percent of your profit and I'll retrieve the crate for you."

The charr engineer with his massive flamethrower by now had become a dwindling shadow in the darkness of the evening. Professor Tekks was floundering, cursing at the human warrior, who wore a smug smile. She was not concerned in the least. If she were to retrieve the crate, she was confident she would be able to. Even if it disappears from sight. Perhaps that would be better, as she would find out what is truly in the crate and why it would be so important, if she followed the charr's trail. The engineer had his cards to play, and she was in no place to risk the destruction of the tavern, bluffed or not. That would be up to Sara or Sam's call. And Sara was clearly not going to toss the bar into the flames.

The speechless Asura was staring after the charr, flailing his short arms wildly.

Dejectedly, "Twenty percent."

"Forty five."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty." Liric grinned.

"Deal."

Liric hefted her greatsword. She could catch a vacation. But her curiosity was pleading to be satisfied. With a good payment, she reasoned she could work for a few more days.


End file.
